fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Wars
Super Hero Galaxy Z is an action game currently in development by Square Enix and Namco Bandai. The game is part of the Super Hero Galaxy series. The game will be released in 2009. Plot It is an age where the old cultures and environs of Earth have faded, in which different lands have given rise to different societies, different cultures. As the world approaches a time of change, the people are consumed with the struggle for their daily bread, unaware of what their future, or their past, holds... Characters Banpresto Originals *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Meroune Fennec *Masaki Andoh *Master Shiro *Sonar Inoue - Mitsuyoshi and Meroune's Fennec Fox mermaid daughter. She uses hand-to-hand combat skills, enhanced agility and ultra hearing. She also uses Water and Fire powers. She has a black mermaid tail and pink seashell bra. *Masato Inoue - Mitsuyoshi and Meroune's Mer-Cat daughter and Sonar and Musashi's younger sister. She uses Water and Fire powers. She has a green mermaid tail and purple seashell bra. *Musashi Inoue - Mitsuyoshi and Meroune's Mer-Cat son. He often trains his body to use magic and weld weapons. He uses Fire powers. He has a black mermaid tail. *Pokoyama Andoh - Masaki's son. He can uses Earth powers to transform into a bear. *Spike the Porcupine - Mer-Porcupine leader of the Water Raiders. Spike displays a sense of cockiness and a large ego. Underneath this exterior, he is an overly excited fan boy about heroes of past, striving to be just like them. He has a orange mermaid tail. *Trevor Burrow - Mer-Mole member of Water Raiders, Trevor is an excellent digger and can burrow underground at an incredible rate. Combining this with his own strength, he can land powerful blows on his enemies or surprise them from underneath. He has a purple mermaid tail. *Rand Travis - A huge guy at 27 years-old with a good sense of humor, he is looking for his missing master Cielo Beater, and assisted by his master's daughter Mel Beater. He's known as "The Crusher" after his tendency to destroy more things than he fixes. Being in the late-twenties, Rand has a lot of experience in dealing with all sorts of people, which is why he sort of tolerates Asakim Dowin, despite the atrocities he commits against Setsuko Ohara, and offers genuine, heartfelt support to her following those encounters with Asakim. He pilots the Gunleon, a mecha carrying a huge wrench and an assortment of spanners, nailguns and chainsaws with which he can trash his enemies just as efficiently as he can repair damaged allies. *Ragna the Bloodedge - He has destroyed several branches of the Library for unknown reasons. Consequently, he now has the highest bounty in NOL history on his head and all characters of the story are tied to him in some way. *Jin Kisaragi - A hero of the NOL during the Ikaruga war and commanding officer to Noel. He suddenly and unexpectedly abandoned his post, running to Kagutsuchi in search of Ragna. *Noel Vermillion - A lieutenant in the NOL and a subordinate to Major Kisaragi. She has been sent to Kagutsuchi to retrieve him and use force if necessary. *Iron Tager - Commonly referred to as the "Red Devil". He works for a group known only as Sector Seven. *Rachel Alucard - A mysterious vampire. She is the current head of the Alucard vampire family and is supposedly in Kagutsuchi only to relieve her boredom. *Taokaka - A would-be "vigilante" if she knew what that word meant. She has been sent by her village to capture "Rawrgna" to get lots of money. *Lychee Fei Lin - The beautiful doctor of Orient Town and once-scientist is in search of a creature known only as Arakune. Her reasons and connections to the creature are unclear. *Arachne - A creature teeming with insects that lives within the lowest levels of Kagutsuchi. He is moving above ground, attracted to the presence of the Azure. *Bang Shishigami - Once a proud ninja of Ikaruga, he has become a vigilante protecting a small group of survivors and hoping to gain enough money and fame to rebuild Ikaruga and avenge it by defeating Jin. Finding out that Ragna has been spotted in town, he won't quit until he has brought the criminal to justice! *Carl Clover - A talented vigilante. He and his doll Nirvana (whom he refers to as his sister, Ada) have come to Kagutsuchi in pursuit of Ragna, his Azure Grimoire, and the bounty on his head. The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright *Norman Burg *Dan Dastun *Angel *Jason Beck Cartoon Network *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mac *Bloo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mojo Jojo *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Slinkman Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-Med III *El Matadora *Dora-niocvi *Dora-rihno *Dorami *Jaidora Go Nagai Heroes *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Boss *Nuke *Mucha *Duke Fleed *Hikaru Makiba *Maria Fleed *Rubina *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama *Michiru Saotome *Tekkouki *Baron Ashura *Emperor Burai Gundam *Amuro Ray *Kamille Bidan *Quattro Bageena *Bright Noa *Torres *Saegusa *Emma Sheen *Reccoa Londe *Apolly Bay *Roberto *Fa Yuiri *Katz Kobayashi *Four Murasame *Sara Zabirov *Henken Bekkener *Haman Karn *Loran Cehack *Garrod Ran *Shinn Asuka *Athrun Zala *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne Kamen Rider Konami *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Nintendo *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Kirby (Kirby) *Samus (Metroid) *Meta-Knight (Kirby) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Wario (WarioWare) Super Sentai *Engine Sentai Go-Onger Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga *Gain Bijou *Sara Kodama *Bello Korossha *Hughes Gauli *Adette Kistler *Yassaba Jin *Kejinan Datto *Enge Gam *Jaboli Mariela *Asuham Boone *Cynthia Lane Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) Ultra Series *Shin Hayata/Ultraman *Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven *Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius Cast *Rina Aizawa - Saki Rōyama/Go-On Yellow *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora, Lazlo, Clam *Ron Allen - Gain Bijou *Laura Bailey - Meroune Fennec *Angie Beers - Fa Yuiry *Jeff Bennett - Raj *Steven Blum - Roger Smith *Mia Bradly - Jaboli Mariela *Sean Broadhurst - Katz Kobayashi *Clandy Brown - Boss *Bob Buchholz - Jason Beck *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Lisa Christie - Emma Sheen *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *E. G. Daily - Buttercup *Jiro Dan - Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *Carol-Anne Day - Four Murasame *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Ben Diksen - Dora-niovi *Michael Dobson - Rand Travis *Kenji Ebisawa - Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black *Tom Edwards - Quattro Bageena *Zach Tyler Eisen - Aang *Doug Erholtz - Asuham Boone *Matthew Erickson - Amuro Ray, Shinn Asuka *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Lainie Frasier - Baron Ashura (Female) *Yasuhisa Furuhara - Sōsuke Esumi/Go-On Red *Richard George - Enge Gam *Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Jennifer Hale - Samus Aran *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *David Hayter - Solid Snake *Kyle Hebert - Master Shiro *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Matt Hislope - Mucha *Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim *Shigeki Hosokawa - Hibiki/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Shunji Igarashi - Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tommy James - Roberto *Maizun Jayoussi - Sarah Zabiarov *Brian Jepson - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Heather Kafka - Jun Hono *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Shinwa Kataoka - Renn Kōsaka/Go-On Blue *Keisuke Kato - Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Chiyoko Kawashima - Hikaru Makiba *Dave Kelly - Bright Noa *Tom Kenny - Dora-rihno, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Amigo, SpongeBob SquarePants *Robert Kraft - Baron Ashura (Male) *Susumu Kurobe - Shin Hayata/Ultraman *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Lauren Landa - Litchi Faye-Ling *Mela Lee - Rachel Alucard *Wendee Lee - Adette Kistler, Angel *David Lelyveld - Kejinan Datto *Yuri Lowtheal - Ben Tennyson, Link *Peter Lurie - Dan Dastun *Tara Malone - Cynthia Lane *Sean Marquette - Mac *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Charles Martinet - Mario, Wario *Minori Matsushima - Sayaka Yumi *Michael McConnohie - Yassaba Jin *Scott Menville - Spike the Porcupine *Shin-ichiro Miki - Sieg *Lani Minella - Pit *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kouji Moritsugu - Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *Yuichi Nakamura - Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zerones *Ed Neal - Nuke *Darris Norris - Dora-Med III *Nolan North - Trevor Burrow, Dora-the-Kid *Olivia O'Connor - Sara Kodama *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Noriko Ohara - Rubina *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby *Tony Oliver - Hughes Gauli, Bang Shishigami *Alan Oppenheimer - Norman Burg *Lisa Ortiz - Amy Rose *Ikue Ōtani - Pikachu *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Deneb *Meredith Taylor-Parry - Reccoa Londe *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Rob Paulsen - Jaidora *David Pettitt - Henken Bekkener *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Jamieson Price - Iron Tager *Derek Stephen Prince - Bello Korossha *Roger Rhodes - Torres *Kevin Michael Richardson - Emperor Burai *Scott Roberts - Apolly Bay *Michelle Ruff - Masato Inoue, Carl Clover *Philece Sampler - Taokaka *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Takeru Satoh - Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *Patrick Seitz - Masaki Andoh, Ragna the Bloodedge *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros *Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Apollo Smile - Ulala *Spike Spencer - Arakune *Chantal Strand - Lacus Clyne *Eric Stuart - Meta Knight *Tara Strong - Sonar Fennec, Dorami, Bubbles, AiAi, Timmy Turner *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Yumi Sugimoto - Miu Sutō/Go-On Silver *Tracy Sutton - Harman Karn *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Keiji Takamine - Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *Hassei Takano - Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *James Arould Taylor - Musashi Inoue *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kirk Thornton - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hidenori Tokuyama - Hiroto Sutō/Go-On Gold *Kei Tomiyama - Duke Fleed *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Takeshi Tsuruno - Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Masahiro Usui - Hanto Jō/Go-On Green *Eric Vale - Pokoyama Andoh *Cristina Vee - Noel Vermillion *David Vincent - Jin Kisaragi *Samuel Vincent - Athrun Zala, Wang Dora *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Jouji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma *Rihoko Yoshida - Maria Fleed, Michiru Saotome *Takeshi Yoshioka - Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Development Masahiro Sakurai, former HAL Laboratories employee and creator of Kirby, has been announced as the director for the game. Famed Final Fantasy composer Nobuo Uematsu contributed music of the game. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games